


what about a woman

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow / than a man swear he loves me.





	

“But Fareeha,” Satya said, dragging her feet across the sandy beach, “he just told you he  _ loved you _ , and you--" 

Fareeha rolled her eyes and tugged on Satya’s hand, pulling her toward the dark and vast emptiness of the ocean.

“I’d rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me,” she said as she reached the water line, the frigid ocean lapping at the tips of her toes and only the reflection of the moon on the water visible for miles and miles.

“What about a woman swear she loves you?” The words were almost inaudible above the gentle crash of the water, but Fareeha heard.

Satya’s brown eyes glittered in the moonlight like the sparkles of light on the sea; Fareeha pulled her in close to tuck a long black lock of hair behind Satya’s ear and whispered, “I’ll take that any day of the week.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
